SYOT OPEN: The 525th Annual Hunger Games
by Squintz
Summary: *SYOT OPEN* The newest, scariest, and most entertaining Hunger Games Quarter Quell by far... The 525th Annual Hunger Games. How long can your Tribute last? In this battle against other Tributes and insanity, can your Tribute make it and outlast the others? Find out by submitting your own Tribute! *PM ONLY* T for violence and suggestive themes.
1. The Beginning

**Squintz! You're back! Yes, I know :3 I know, you probably think I suck for bailing on that last SYOT, but I was extremely busy... And, with a month off from cheer I figure that with Summer combined, I can do a fresh one! So, without further ado, I present you with a new SYOT!**

The Beginning:

"Five minutes to show time, Mr. Flickerman." My assistant, Beverly, tells me from outside the door.

"Fabulous, my darling. Just fabulous." I say, adjusting my hot pink ponytail.

It's slicked back on top of my head, held up with only one black hairband. It has a luster to it, making it look even brighter on camera. Over all, it looks pretty awesome. I can't complain... The stylists did an amazing job.

I straighten my hot pink bow tie, then clear my throat. I gaze at my reflection, smiling with my bright white teeth.

"Good evening, Panem! I'm Crispin Flickerman, your main source for Capitol and Hunger Games buzz!" I exclaim, my thumbs hooked in the jacket of my sparkling tuxedo.

No... That's not right.

"Mr. Flickerman, you're on." Beverly tells me, swinging the door open.

I quickly walk out and take my place in my chair. The theme song of the show plays, trumpets blaring throughout the studio. The massive crowd rises to their feet, cheering and screaming for me. I wave as the crowd continues to cheer. I remember to smile. After all; Image is everything.

"So, are you all excited for the up and coming 525th Annual Hunger Games?! Or should I say, Quarter Quell?!" I shout, smiling widely.

The crowd cheers some more, calling for me and reaching up on the stage to try and touch me. I sit down in my chair, keeping the smile on my face.

"Well, we're very excited as well. And since the Capitol is so fantastic, we're going to provide you with a little sneak peak. How does that sound? Are you excited?" I announce, watching the Capitolites' faces light up.

I turn to the screens, pressing a button on my chair's arm rest. The screens quickly project to show little holograms of mutts, the Arena's main idea, traps, and other things. Even a new method of training... This will definitely be the best Hunger Games by far... Especially since it's a Quell.

**TRIBUTE FORM:**

***Send only via P.M.***

Tribute Name:

Gender:

Age:

District(Top 3):

Sexuality:

Tribute Description(What does your Tribute look like? Give it some flare, they're not gonna be perfect! How much do they weigh? How tall are they? Hair color, facial details, eye color?):

Tribute Personality(Don't just use a single word, because you couldn't ever describe yourself with just a single word. Is your Tribute spunky and outgoing? Or introverted and mysterious? Explain.):

Family(Details):

Friends(Details):

Tribute History(Has your Tribute ever learned from anything? Gotten into trouble? Gotten any mental or physical scars? Explain.):

Reaping Outfit:

Chariot Outfit:

Arena Jacket Color:

Strengths(List 5.):

Weaknesses(List 5.):

Tribute's Primary Weapon:

Tribute's Secondary Weapon:

Tribute Token:

Likes(Name 3.):

Dislikes(Name 3.):

Would Do Best In(Arena Type):

Would Do Worst In(Arena Type):

Additional Information:

**If you don't know the rules, it's basically no Gary Stu's, no Susie Q's!**


	2. Consequences

**Ermahgerd! I wasn't kidding! It's another update! Alright, at the bottom there's a Tribute list! You're welcome c; ~Squintz**

Consequences:

"This faulty programming of yours is going to effect the Games in all the wrong ways!" President Sleet shouts at me, slamming his hands on the desk in front of me.

"So, what? You're going to punish me for something I didn't even do?" I laugh, reclining in my chair and placing my feet on his desk.

"Ms. Ferrand, as Head Gamemaker anything that goes on in that room is _your _responsibility. I will not deal with this insolence. We must fix this issue at once." He growls, pushing my feet off the desk.

I cross my arms, sitting up. I blow out a heavy chuckle.

"Look, Sleet, 'we' can't fix this. The Arena's already done... It's finished. It's ready for kids to get killed in it, and that's what you asked for. A good, tricky, and stunning Arena. I did just that. You can either let it be more challenging with the Arena the way it is, or we can postpone the damn Games." I say, picking up the heavy folder filled with Arena blueprints.

Sleet sits down in his chair, shaking his head. He sighs, then presses his hands against his face. He leans back, staring at the ceiling. His light gray hair is almost transparent from the light above him. I stand up, tapping my foot.

"Fine. Leave it the same." He grumbles, standing up.

"Thank. The. Lord. You're so hellbent on making these Games perfect..." I mutter, reaching for the door.

"Ms. Ferrand," I hear his voice, hard and threatening, "I don't appreciate the attitude. You're a Head Gamemaker. You're 21 years old. Can't you at least act it?" He hisses.

"I really don't plan on it, but I'll take your advice into consideration." I wink and swing the door open.

All of a sudden, he slams the door. I turn around and face him. The scent of cigars is faint on his suit, as well as his breath.

"If you do this wrong, or something goes wrong... You can sure bet there will be consequences. I won't put up with your immature disposition anymore if these Games are loused up. I will execute you on the spot." A challenging grin, as well as dry and sarcastic, covers his face.

"Sure. I fuck up, you fuck me up. Thanks." I move his hand and swing the door open.

I quickly leave the room, returning to my position in the Gamemaker Room. Hopefully, with enough control, these Games will go as perfect as Sleet wants them... Even though I don't see the point.

**Current Tribute List:**

District One

**Female: **Ana Miller - thetalesofbeedlethebard

**Male: **Winner Sinclair – Axe Smelling God

District Two

**Female: **Hunter Hemmings - thosesummerdays

**Male: **Mars Gladius -JaceWillcutt

District Three

**Female:** Genera Krause – Lupus Overkill

**Male:**

District Four

**Female: **Lilith Edenthaw - LeviAntonius

**Male:**

District Five

**Female:**

**Male:**

District Six:

**Female:**

**Male:**

District Seven

**Female:**

**Male:**

District Eight

**Female:**

**Male:**

District Nine

**Female:**

**Male:**

District Ten

**Female:**

**Male:**

District Eleven

**Female: **Aspen Brookes - SherlockedAtHeart

**Male:**

District Twelve

**Female:**

**Male:**

**Accepted only via P.M.**

**I need bloodbaths!**


	3. District One Reaping

**Where I currently stand, I need... A ton more Tributes. And then any other Tributes I don't receive, I'll fill the spots with bloodbaths... But, Districts One, Two, and Four are filled. So without further ado, here is the District One Reaping. ~Squintz c: P.S. Please submit to ForeverBrilliant's SYOT, The 51st Hunger Games! Thank you! :3**

District One Reapings

**Ana Miller -**

I'm busily hacking away at a training dummy, trying to squeeze in some extra training on my weaker swordsmanship, when Deleon walks over. I try to focus, my palms becoming sweatier as I whip around, grunting when the sword blade makes contact with the dummy's stomach area. It slides in half once I push the entire sword through, falling to the ground with a loud thump. I wipe my forehead with the back of my wrist, turning to face Deleon.

"Lookin' good, Miller." Deleon smiles, pulling me into a playful headlock.

"Deleon, knock it off. You're gonna mess up my hair." I laugh, trying to push him off of me.

"Oh, what? I'm sorry. I didn't know spiffy hair was a Victor thing." He teases, letting me go and yanking me into a hug.

His bright green eyes are practically gleaming with excitement. Mine would be, but being around him is just overwhelming... See, I've had this huge thing for Deleon since I was 13. And, now that I'm 16... I'm considering telling him soon. But I don't want to ruin our friendship.

"Dele, you're funny." I poke him in the face, laughing timidly.

"It's ok. Not everybody understands my humor." He grins, grabbing my sword from my other hand, "This is a pretty nice blade for a training sword... Where'd you get it?"

"Actually, it's mine... My uncle gave it to me, seven years ago. When he got back from the Victory Tour." I tell him, watching him lift the blade carefully and examine it in his hands.

My eyes trail up his arms to his muscles, extremely toned and thick. I look up to his face, admiring his striking features. He has a firm jaw line, an almost flawless complexion, and curly dark hair. Typical District One boy, but different in so many ways... He was true, funny, sweet, loyal, everything... He had it all.

"So, Ana, how're your knife skills? Final check before we gotta go." Deleon smirks, handing me a bundle of throwing knives.

"You're on." I giggle, taking out the knives.

I don't even have to look as I spin around on my heel, throwing a knife as hard as I can. I quickly alternate my hands, throwing knives repeatedly at the board. Each time, a thunk indicates my success. I throw the final knife, lodging it right in the middle of the board's head. I turn around, a smile on my face.

"Clean?" I ask.

"Flawless." He laughs, applauding me.

"And you have the wielding down?" He asks.

"Down to a science." I tell him, grinning with pride.

I am so ready to win these Games... Deleon and I only ever talk about the Games. He and I are both completely excited for me. I grab my training bag, walking with Deleon out of the training center. We stroll in silence, both completely comfortable with the empty air. Until he speaks, I'm calm. But once he begins talking, I turn into a nervous wreck.

"I'm gonna miss you when you're in the Arena... But I'll be watching every minute of it." He says.

I look at him with eyes much like a puppy dog, a smile on my face. I tilt my head.

"Promise you'll be cheering for me every second?" I ask.

"Every single second." He smiles, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Thanks, Dele. I'll see you at the Reaping." I tell him as he lets go of me.

I walk up the porch to my large, light blue house. I open the door and the scent of cinnamon and vanilla floats under my nose. I smile contently. _This is home._ I quickly toss my bag down, running into the kitchen.

"Welcome home, Ana." My mother smiles, cooking some bacon.

"Thanks, mom. Something smells good." I say, walking over to the table and snatching up a plate with a pancake on it.

Jess and Andrew fight over who gets the orange juice first, tugging on the carton.

"Mom! Jess won't let go!" Andrew shouts.

"Tattle tale!" Jess shouts, her glass falling off the table and shattering on the wood floor.

"Jess..." My mom bites down on her bottom lip, walking over to the mess.

I quickly run upstairs before things get ugly, deciding to change and high tail it out to the Square. I go into my room, setting my now half empty plate on my desk. I walk over to my closet and pull out my Reaping outfit; A white blouse, a blue skirt, and a pair of my black flats. Not too basic, but not too fancy.

I pull my hair from its short ponytail, brushing it out. It recoils itself into little black rings. I smile, then fix up my make-up. I smile, walking downstairs. My dad isn't home, so he's probably at the Reaping already. He's a Peacekeeper who moved here once he got his job back in District Eight. He met my mom, they fell in love, and got married. Crazy, to me. Since District Eight is so much more different than District One...

I start for the kitchen when there's a knock on the door. I open it up, a smile crossing my face when I see it's Iris. Iris is one of my closest friends. Her blonde hair is pulled back into a ponytail, tied off with a pink ribbon. And she wears a light pink dress. She looks so District One compared to me... I walk down the porch with her, seeing the rest of the neighbors walking towards the Square.

"So, how're things with training?" Iris asks, smiling at me.

"They're great. I'm ready... It's my time." I say.

"Let's do this." Iris giggles.

**Winner Sinclair -**

"You know, the best kill I ever saw in the Games... Was the finale of the 521st Games. I mean, the way that District One grabbed that District Six kid and bashed his skull into the Cornucopia... Then he threw him off the side. Damn, that was such a clean kill." Tiger grins, taking a drink of his soda.

"Tiger, please. I'm trying to eat." Satin rolls her eyes, taking a bite of her salad.

Every year, before the Games, we'd spend the night at Tiger's house and watch the Games from the year before. Then, in the morning, we'd hang out and talk. After that, we'd walk down to the Square together. But, this year, nobody knows I'm volunteering for the Games... It's going to be my surprise.

"Look, I'm just saying... But, the 524th Games were alright..." Tiger was always taking about the Games. He lived them, he breathed them, he obsessed over them...

But he'd never volunteered. I don't know why...

"Winner," I hear Preppy speak up, "What part was your favorite?"

"Hmm..." I say, scratching at my jaw, "I think my favorite part was when District Two put a bag over District Nine's head, then hung him."

"That was intense." Tiger laughs, taking another drink of his soda and burping.

Marble sits in his chair, chewing his nails.

"Jeez, Marble. You want some finger with that nail?" Satin giggles, pushing her short hair out of her face.

Marble had always been a nervous wreck ever since his little accident. He's really panicky and really jumpy... See, he accidentally killed his mother. Nobody knows how, but nobody doubts it for a second. A kid who is this jumpy and nervous has obviously done something wrong. But, it was an accident... Hopefully.

"Shut up, Satin. Leave him be." Tiger says defensively, leaning back in his chair.

"I was just kidding." Satin rolls her eyes again, getting up and throwing away her plate.

"Who is ready to get ready?" Preppy clasps her hands together, standing with a smile.

"Sure." I smile.

"Whatever." Tiger nods.

"I'm already ready." Satin grins, brushing a hand through her hair.

I pick up my glass of orange juice and look in it. I shrug, then throw the orange juice in her face. She freezes, her mouth wide open. She screams, then stands up.

"Winner, _what the hell?!_" She shouts.

"Run!" Tiger laughs, dashing into the house.

I abandon the patio, running inside and laughing wildly. Tiger swings on the banister, dashing upstairs. I follow hot on his heels. Satin chases us like a vicious cheetah, screaming names and insults as she runs after us. I laugh and we reach Tiger's room, so I slam the door behind me. We catch our breath, laughing even harder.

Satin scratches at the door, kicking and yelling. "When I get in there you are so dead!" She shrieks.

"I'm willing to wait." I snicker, locking the door.

"Winner!" She screams, "Ugh!"

"That was gold, dude." Tiger high fives me, patting me on the back.

"Let's get ready." I laugh, wiping at my eyes.

I yank my clothes from my backpack, examining my outfit. It's a fairly new outfit, because my old one was too small. I put on my white dress shirt, buttoning it up and adjusting it. I then pull on my blue slacks, tucking my shirt in. I put on my blue vest, decorated with little black fish, and then my black bow tie. Finally, I put my black dress shoes on. I smile, then turn to Tiger.

He wears a black t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of sneakers.

"Dude, really?" He laughs at me.

"Look, I want to make an impression." I smile, adjusting my bow tie.

"Yeah, okay." Tiger snickers, rolling his eyes.

He opens the door. "Wait!" I yell.

Satin dives from the side of the door, tackling him onto the hardwood floor. They slide about six feet, then stop. She claws at him and screams, and he flips them over so he pins her to the floor.

"Oh. Sorry, Tiger. I thought you were Winner." She says, trying to roll out from under him.

He stands up, yanking her up as well.

"It's fine. Don't pull that shit again." Tiger laughs, shaking his head.

Satin is all cleaned up. Her light brown hair is pulled back into a short ponytail, tied off with a white ribbon and she wears a white dress. Preppy walks upstairs, her long blonde hair curled and held in place with a light pink headband. Her dress matches the same color, cutting off at her mid thigh. I smile at her, and she blushes.

"Are we ready to go?" She asks quietly.

"Looks like it. Where's Marble?" Tiger asks.

"Waiting downstairs." Preppy says, walking back down the stairs.

We follow, seeing Marble sitting at the kitchen counter on a stool. He has his head in his palms, shaking slowly.

"Marble?" Preppy asks.

"Y-yeah?" He stutters, standing up, "I'm ready."

"Let's go, then." Tiger nods, swinging the front door open.

We stroll out, walking silently to the Square.

"Oh man, these Games are gonna rule!" Tiger shouts, pumping his fists.

Preppy fiddles with the belt on her dress, Satin looks in her mirror, rambling on about some girl she hates, and Marble walks tall and silent. I look to the floor, wondering if I should say something about me volunteering... But, I don't.

We're checked in quickly, then we split off into our groups. Tiger and I go to the fifteen year old crowd, and Marble goes to the sixteen year old crowd. We stand quietly, making sure to be calm. Tiger is moving and shuffling around, eager for the Games to begin, I know.

"Welcome, welcome District One!" Our District Representative, Ellie Topal, isn't exactly the most calm person. She's always jittery and caffeinated.

There's a few cheers from the crowd, but mostly applause.

"Let's first begin by showing off our lovely Panem history, shall we?" She gestures to the giant screen, and the film starts up.

They haven't updated this film since the very first Hunger Games, which is probably why they refer to it has 'history'. But, I don't mind it.

After the film is over, she claps her hands and jumps up.

"Alright, District One! Are you ready to see who our two lovely patrons for this year will be?" She smiles, then plunges a hand into the girl's bowl.

"Pinkett Sa-" And, of course, a volunteer.

"I volunteer!" A girl who looks to be sixteen goes running onto the stage, a wide smile on her face.

I cross my arms, grinning. In a few moments, _I'll_ be on that stage. I wait anxiously as the girl tells everybody her name is Ana Miller. Guess she's going to be my District Partner... I shrug. Could be worse.

"Let's pick our male, yes?" She smiles.

Ellie puts her hand in the male bowl, and Tiger jumps forward into the isle, about to scream those two words. But, I yell them out before him, acting before I think.

"I volunteer!" I yell at the top of my lungs, sucking in a deep breath afterwards.

"W-What?" Tiger growls, clenching his teeth as he turns to me.

I quickly run onto the stage, standing beside Ellie.

"I'm Winner Sinclair. I volunteer." I tell her.

"Well, then... District One, your Tributes: Ana Miller and Winner Sinclair!" Ellie shouts.

******Current Tribute List:**

District One

******Female: **Ana Miller - thetalesofbeedlethebard

******Male: **Winner Sinclair – Axe Smelling God

District Two

******Female: **Hunter Hemmings - thosesummerdays

******Male: **Mars Gladius -JaceWillcutt

District Three

******Female:** Genera Krause – Lupus Overkill

******Male:**

District Four

******Female: **Lilith Edenthaw - LeviAntonius

******Male:**

District Five

******Female:**

******Male:**

District Six:

******Female: ****Anisedad Sorrel – Dissection of the Mind**

******Male: ****Schuyler Decatur – Demented Kawaii Kitten**

District Seven

******Female: ****Medea Taya – Peace Love Hunger games**

******Male: ****Aaron White -thetalesofbeedlethebard**

District Eight

******Female:**

******Male:**

District Nine

******Female: ****Vervain Crowe – Contrary To Popular Belief**

******Male:**

District Ten

******Female:**

******Male:**

District Eleven

******Female: **Aspen Brookes - SherlockedAtHeart

******Male:**

District Twelve

******Female:**

******Male:**

******Accepted only via P.M.**

******I need bloodbaths!**


End file.
